


You Should Be Here

by Reginas_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emma does not become the dark one, F/F, Flashbacks, G!P, No frozen characters, The Enchanted Forest, minor captainswan, minor outlawqueen, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginas_Swan/pseuds/Reginas_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person from Regina's past comes to Storybrooke and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: 32 Years Earlier

"Regina you can't do this." Skai yelled storming after her wife.

Regina turned around on the spot. "I can and I will. You will not be able to stop me so sit there, be a good ol' girl and watch me." She sneered. She turned back around and started walking to their bed chambers.

"I heard what Rumple said. He said the thing that you love and hate the most, is what you must sacrifice. Are you really ready to give up your father?" Skai's accented voice asked, continuing to walk after her.

Once inside she sat at her vanity and looked at Skai through her looking glass, "If it is what I must do to be happy," she paused, "then yes." 

"And why can't you be happy here with me?" Skai asked.

"Because I want Snow to suffer while I am happy, I can not hurt her in this realm." Regina replied, getting exasperated now.

"So you're just going to throw everything away? Everything that we built?" Skai demanded.

Regina looked evenly at her, "Yes."

"This is un-fucking-believable. I can't believe that you are doing this. I will not be some mindless puppet in this new world, that follows your orders. I will not be accompanying you." Skai said storming over to her staff. 

Regina laughed, cold and distant. "You have no choice. What will you do to stop it from taking you, hmm?" 

Skai went over to the balcony and stepped to the railing. She threw her head back and let her wings black wings out, they were so long, they dragged behind her as she walked. "My magic is strong, I will make sure this, curse, does not reach me and Victoria." She spared one last look at Regina, "Goodbye, my love." Then she hopped over the railing and flew away.


	2. Chapter 1:No Better Time Than The Present

Regina, Robin, Emma, and Killian all sat at a booth in Granny's on a Friday evening. They were having a "double date" of sorts. Although it mostly consisted of Regina staring at Emma when no one was looking, and Emma looking at Regina when no one was looking.

"So shall we order?" Regina said, after a moment if silence. Before anyone could speak the bell above the door chimed. Seconds later Regina felt a presence next to her. She turned her head and came face to face with a big, black wolf, with red eyes, and an angry red scar going over its left eye. "Oh no..." Regina said under her breath.

"Regina get away from that thing" Robin yelled, him being on the inside of the booth, next to the wall. 

The wolf got on its hind legs and nuzzled Regina's jaw. Regina closed her eyes.

"Regina" Emma called eyes on the wolf, with her mouth slightly parted. "It seems like you have a friend"

"Wait. The door pulls open it doesn't push. That means that someone let it in." Robin said.

The next minute everyone's head turned to the door as it was pulled open again as a tall woman in Black knee high boots, dark blue tight jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket, with her hair laying down her back. She scanned the diner, seemingly looking for someone then her eyes landed on Regina's table.

As the wolf felt her presence it went to her side. The woman walked over to Regina and smiled.

"Hello Regina" her accented voice said, as her eyes registered Robin's arm around Regina's eyebrows she raised an eyebrow.

Regina swallowed, "Skai" she said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, so some things you should know about Skai is that...  
> 1\. She has caramel/brown skin with grey eyes.  
> 2\. She has a lot of tattoos, mostly tribal.  
> 3\. She is very tall, like 6 feet tall.  
> 4\. She has wings, (already knew that).  
> 5\. She has an English accent.


	3. Robin Hood?

Regina swallowed, "Skai" she said breathlessly.

  "Regina, who is this?" Robin said to Regina.

  Skai smirked. "Yes, who am I Regina?" Skai asked.

  Regina slightly shook her head side to side.  

  "Come now Regina, don't be shy." Skai said as she held out her hand, waiting to see if Regina would take it. 

  After a moment Regina looked into Skai's eyes and took her hand and slid out of the booth.  
"Robin, this is Skai....my wife." She said

  "Your what?! Regina that is outrageous!" Robin yelled, sliding out of the booth after Regina.

  "And why is that outrageous Robin?" Emma asked also getting out of the booth.

  "Because they are two women!" He yelled. "Plus, she was married to her Champion, in the Enchanted Forest." 

  "Skai, was my Champion." Regina said lowly.

  "What?!? That even more outrageous than her being your wife. A woman....as a knight?! No! Absolutely not!" Robin started to advance on Regina, but the wolf stepped in his way, growling at him.

  "Regina you've been with this...Robin Hood?" Skai asked.

  "I don't know what you are implying." Regina said looking down.

  Skai tucked two fingers under her chin, and pushed it up making Regina look at her, "I'm asking have you spread your legs for him." Skai growled.

  Tears started to form in Regina's eyes, "My gods... He has made you weak. You have lain with him. And the whole reason you left me was because you couldn't be happy unless Snow was suffering. Yet you are sitting at a booth, with someone who looks like her daughter might I add, on a double date." Skai said lowly.

  "I am not weak." Regina growled yanking away from Skai's hand. "Yes I was with Robin, but...I want to be with you."

  "What?!" Robin yelled.

  Regina turned to him, "When Marion, or who we thought was Marion, came back you went back to her because she was your wife. Same thing applies here. I am going back to my wife, and you have a baby to take care of. We can see each other no longer." She replied.

  Skai smirked and looked to the wolf, "Marlo" she called out to her. The wolf turned to look to her, after a few moments, she went over by the door. Skai turned to Regina, "I would like to speak to you" she said to her.

  Regina nodded her head, "Of course." Then she and her wife walked out of the diner, into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: We need to talk

Killian, Emma, and Robin, along with the rest of the diner, were all shocked. Everything was quiet. But of course, not for long.

  "What the bloody hell? She is leaving me for - for a woman?!?" Robin yelled.

  "She's her wife, mate." Killian said.

  "So?" Robin said.

  "So, like how you had a 'duty' to go back to your wife, the same thing goes for Regina." Emma said. Then she looked to Killian, "We should probably talk." Then she went to the back of the diner, where the bed part of the "Bed and Breakfast" started. Shortly after Killian followed her.

  Once they were facing each other Emma started to speak, "Killian there really is no easy way to say this."

  "Let me stop you, Swan." Killian said, interrupting her, "I know what you're going to say. You don't want to be with me anymore." 

  Emma's mouth hung agape. "How did you know?"

  "I'm not stupid, love. I see the way you look at the Queen. You love her, and i know that you don't fancy the company of men." Killian said.

  Emma's mouth was wide open now, "Then why be with me?"

  "For the same reason you were with me." Killian said smiling.

  "Killian...are you- do you like guys?" Emma asked.

  "Aye love. I do" Killian answered.

  After a minute Emma punched him in the arm, "What was that for?" He asked holding where she hut him.

  "So you mean to tell me that we have been each others beards....the whole time?" She asked, hands on her hips.

  Killian tilted his head to the side, considering it. "Well I guess if you want to say it like it's a bad thing" Emma punched him again.

  "So did you know about Regina and....Skai?" Emma asked looking down.

  "Aye, I did. Although when I first came here with Cora I thought she was here, that's why I was hesitant. But when she was nowhere in sight, I agreed to help." He answered leaning on the wall.

  "Ok. Do you think she'll be safe with her? With Skai, I mean." Emma asked looking into his eyes.

  "You have nothing to be worried about, love. The only person who cared about Regina and saves her more than you, is that Evil soul Skai." Killian said.

  "Evil? What do you mean?"

  "That lass, is the definition of Evil. She is a.... guardian of sorts. She guards the way that the souls pass through, she has magic. But not just any kind of magic. She has shadow magic, she walks through the shadows. She grows these large terrifying wings, black, that drag behind her when she walks." Killian answered.

  "Then why are we letting her go with Regian?" She asked.

  "Because, like it or not, that is still her wife, love. They have seen the good and the bad in each other, and they love each other unconditionally. In the Enchanted Forest, when you walked into a room that they were in, you could feel the love. A lot of people underestimated them. Said that they were weak, because of their love. They were wrong. They were strong because if it. If one was killed by someone else's hands, there would be no mercy. The entire realm would be terrified." He answered.

  "Ok, so we go back to my parents apartment and tell them what happened?" Emma asked. Killian started laughing. "What's so funny?"

  "Swan, the only person who hates your parents as much, or probably more than Regina, is her wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think that this is my favorite chapter. I think that Emma and Hook are my BROTP! Especially if they're both gay, that would be awesome.


	5. Chapter 4: Why now

Regina and Skai were walking for some time, until they reached the docks. They leaned on the rail, silent for a while.

  After a moment Skai turned to Regina, "Re-" The smack echoed around them. Skai looked to Regina, "What was that for?" She asked.

  Regina had tears in her eyes, "You left me," she growled, although it didn't come out as harsh as she wanted, "You left me instead of staying here with me. And now you're in the one place you said you would never be?" She laughed darkly and looked out at the water again.

  "I left because I didn't want to be some mindless puppet here." She said. She took a deep breath after a moment, "After I left the castle...Rumple came to me," Regina turned to her, "He didn't escape the cell but he called to me through the stream I was resting at. He told me to come to his cell, in Snow's castle. I was hesitant but he said that he had something he thought I would like to see. So I went through the shadows. Once there, he said to me that he saw what happened. He told me about the savior would be coming to break the curse on her twenty-eighth year. He told me where I could find a magic bean and that I should leave before the curse came. I asked him why does he care about what happened between you and I, all he said was "Let's just say, I'm invested in your future", and then did that really annoying high-pitched giggle...So I left." Skai finished.

  "It's been four years since the curse broke." Regina said, waiting for more clarification.

  "I couldn't leave right away. Before  I came to see you, after your talk with Rumple, council was called for the 3 guardians. The guardians of the souls that go to a "better place", the guardian of the living souls and myself. In the council our mother, the one who oversees all of this, told me that she knew of the course that you were doing, and that she also knew of my decision to leave and go to a place without magic. She said that it was my duty to the underworld to give it an heir. Since I didn't have any she gave me a child, as my ward, and as my apprentice." Skai said looking into Regina's eyes,  "I left her at the apartment I have in Boston. I just had to come make sure you were ok." 

  "So you're leaving?" Regina asked, looking down.

  Skai put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so she could look into Regina's eyes "I didn't know if you would want me here or not so I didn't bring anything. If I knew that you would want me here, I would have dropped everything to be by your side." 

  "I want you here." Regina said.

  "Then I will be here, until my Queen, no longer wants me by her side."


	6. Chapter 5: Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finally meets Vic.

Killian and Emma came from out of the back, as Snow and Charming walked in.

  "Hey Emma" Charming started, "Killian" he nodded.

  "Hey, I was actually just leaving so..." Emma started, but stopped when the bell above the diner dinged. 

  "What's going on?" Regina asked as she stepped through the door.

  "Regina, hi" Snow said moving to hug her. Regina stopped with a hand pressed against Snow's chest, "wha-"

  "Im....not feeling well, you shouldn't get too close." Regina says.

  "Regina, can I talk to you?" Emma asked, taking a step forward.

  "No." Regina answered simply. When she saw the look of shock on Emma's face she conveyed, "I must be going soon."

  "It's actually really important."

  "Well it's going to have to wait."

  Everyone looked between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. Within saying anything more, Regina forced a smile then turned on her heel and went out the door.

  "What just happened?" Snow asked, looking at Emma for an answer.

  Why is it always me they look to with answers? Oh right. Savior, duh. "Do you know anybody by the name of Skai?" Emma asked.

  Snow looked to David, scrunching her brow in confusion. After a silent conversation between the two finally Snow answered, "No, why?"

  "Did you know Regina's Champion?" Emma asked looking into their eyes.

  Instantly Snow paled, and David put a comforting hand on the small of her back. "Unfortunately." David said.

  "That monster," Snow spat, "was probably one of the reasons Regina hated is. She was feeding her pretty lies. She also blames us for her life."

  "So you were one of the people that knew Regina's Champion was a woman?" Emma asked, Snow nodded.

  "Did you ruin her life?" Killian asked.

  "That's not the point!" David exclaimed. "Why are you asking us about her?" 

  "Because she's in town." Emma replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day:

  "Regina!" Emma yelled for the ump-teenth time, continuing to bang on the door of 108 Mifflin Street. She had checked her office, her crypt, and Granny's. This was her last stop. Finally the door was pulled back 

  "What?" Regina sneered.

  "Didn't you hear me the first time?" Emma asked.

  "Yes, but when I didn't answer I thought that nurture would win over nature, and you would ignore your Charming DNA, and go. Away." She replied.

  "Regina, I just came here to talk to you." Emma said, sounding defeated. 

  "Well, you're here now. Speak." Regina said leaning casually against her door frame.

  "Where is Skai?" Emma questioned after a moment.

  "I don't think that's any of your business." Regina sneered.

  "It is since I'm the Saviour and Sheriff of this time." Emma replied cockily.

  "Then go do what's best for the town and fetch a cat out of the tree, and stay the hell out of my personal life." With that Regina went back into her house and slammed the door in the blondes face.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day:

  Regina heard knocking on her door, she growled setting down her red wine, and getting up; making her way to the door. "Why the hell won't you leave me alone, Swan" she asked pulling open the door, but froze, suprised to see Skai there instead of Emma. "Skai" Regina breathed.

  Skai smirked, leaning lazily on the door frame, loving that she had that affect on the love of her life, "Hey" she said simply, standing up straight, moving in to kiss her wife. It was just a brush of the lips, to give Regina a taste. But she was suprised when Regina surged forward claiming Skai's lips. She brought her hands up to the base of her neck pulling her closer. Skai placed her hands on her hips, pulling her flush against her, leaving no space in between them. They continued like that for a few moments until they heard a very loud clearing of the throat. Skai pulled back smirking, " Regina, I would like to introduce you to my ward, and apprentice Victoria." She stepped to the side to reveal a caramel colored girl, with long red (burgendy) hair going down her back. She had a nose piercing, dimples, and beautifully stunning grey eyes. She wore a red flannel shirt that was open and unbuttoned that revealed her black tank top, with ripped black skinny jeans and tan timberland boots, with a matching black snap-back on her head. 

The young woman smiled widely at Regina revealing perfectly white teeth, and walked up to Regina. She held out her hand saying, "Hello Regina, it's great to finally meet you." And with that she bent at the waist and kissed Regina's knuckles, while looking into her eyes.


	7. Chapter 6: Within Temptation

Skai reached out, and grabbed the base of Victoria's neck, pulling her up so that she was standing up straight, "Ok that's enough." She said.

  Vic wore a smirk on her face, "I was just saying hello." She answered.

  "I see that you've taught her your ways in flirtation." Regina said, smirking.

  "I wasn't like that." Skai said replied, taking offense, "I was smooth, suave even. I respectfully asked  for a dance and we did, until the sun came up. That's, when you fell in love with me."

  "I suppose." Regina said, as she stepped to the side, silently allowing them to come in.

  As Skai walked passed, Victoria behind, she didn't see her ward, turn and give an inappropriately long kiss behind Regina's ear. At the first brush of lips, Regina shuddered, "Thank you, for allowing me to stay in your house, Mom." She heard Vic whisper, then felt her leave to catch up with Skai.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night:

  "So how old is Victoria?" Regina asked Skai, whilst pouring red wine into 2 glasses for her and her wife. It was 7 in the evening, and Victoria went upstairs, while Regina and Skai spoke to one another.

  "She turned 19 the year we first left New York, and went to California, she hasn't aged since." Skai replied, gratefully accepting the glass that Regina gave her.

  "So she is becoming immortal?" Regina asked, sitting down next to Skai on the couch with her feet under her.

  "Yes." Skai answered smiling lightly, then her eyes landed on the clock behind Regina's head, "And we should get going so that we can catch diner.

  "I'll go get Victoria" Regina said, setting her wine down on the table, and getting up from the couch, making her way to the stairs. 

  At the second landing on the stairs she could hear a Caribbean beat playing loudly. Cocking her head to the side she continued to ascend the stairs. As she became closer and closer to what had been known as the guest roon but was now Vic's room the song became louder and clearer. 

  Once there she opened the door, not bothering to knock, only to be greeted to the site of Victoria shaking her hips to the beat and singing, while wearing baggy black sweatpants with the Michael Kors waist band of men's boxers peaking over the top of the sweats, a black sports bra, and red sneakers. She continued to sensually move and sing, oblivious to the audience she attracted. 

  "Shorty if you want my love, You know all you gotta do is hit me up and I'll be on my way." She heard the younger woman say. As she continued to dance she spun in a circle and was now facing Regina, with her eyes closed. But once the second verse started she opened her eyes, only to see Regina. But instead of stopping, she smiled widely and winked at the beautiful woman, and continued to sing. "I'll be on my way a-a-ay, Everything's gonna be okay a-a-ay." She started to walk towards Regina, "Girl you drive me crazy a-a-ay, I'm speedin on the way to ya play a-a-ace." Once she was face to face with the short brunette she reached forward and turned her around, Regina too shocked to stop her, and put her hands in her "step mother's". Once their fingers were intertwined, she wound both of their arms around the smaller woman's frame, pulling them close together as she continued to sing, but this time she was singing in Regina's ear, while making their hips gyrate together, Regina's back to her front.

  "Girl your body imma kiss and caress, move ya hands across my chest, and you know what comes next." She said, and started kissing down Regina's neck. Regina angled her head away, so that Victoria had more room to move. She rested it against the younger woman's shoulder while her eyes rolled into the back of her head, groaning she pulled their arms tighter around her. They continued like this until the song ended. As the las beats played out, Victoria extracted herself from Regina smiling, backing away to her bed. Regina turned around so that she could track the younger woman's movements with her eyes.

  "I'll get dressed and be down in 5." Victoria said, smirking.

  Regina, not knowing what to say, swallowed thickly, nodded, turned on her heel and left to go back downstairs to her wife.


	8. Chapter 7: Interruptions

At the Diner: 

  Skai and Regina were sitting on the same side of a booth at Granny's. Victoria was currently at the counter, making one of the poor waitresses blush, as Regina and her wife were speaking quietly. The bell over ther door chimed, signifying someone's arrival.  Regina looked up as a reflex and made eye contact with Emma, who was in front of the whole Charming family. As soon as Henry saw her, he immediately came over.

  "Mom!" He said, but as he saw Skai, he skidded to a stop. That was when Victoria decided it was time to come over. She moved past Henry and sat across from her "parents" with her feet stretched across the seat, and because of her height, her feet dangled off the end.

  "Our orders," she started "will be ready in a little-"

  "Who are you?" Henry cut her off.

  "Henry!" Regina warned then looked to Victoria.

  Vic's hands were clenched, her head clocked to the side, studying Henry. Everyone at the table held their breath waiting to see what she would do, because really if you knew her, you would know that Vic isn't a people person, especially people younger than 18. The air was thick with tension until Vic's top lip quirked making her lips resemble what looked to resemble the begging of a smile. "Cute kid." She says to Regina, but her eyes remained on the boy. "I'm Victoria," she says, "their kid." She smirks pointing at Regina and Skai.

  "What!?" Henry exclaimed.

  "Yeah, I was.....adopted as this world would call it." Victoria continued.

  "Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked, hurt clearly shown on his face.

  "I didn't know." Regina answered, looking behind Henry to see where Robin had just come in.

  "Then how is she your kid?"

  "I'm over 18, not a child." Vic mumbled, looking down at her IPhone, "And because they're married." Of course this resulted in Vic being hit in the back of her head by Skai, "What?It's true." Vic said as she looked to Regina, smirking with her eyebrows raised.

  "Regina!" Everyone looked to Robin Hood as he stumbled into the Diner, but because of this, no one, save for Skai, saw Victoria's eyes flash to a golden color before going back to their original color, or her jaw clench as she flexed her fists. 

  "How could you leave me?" Robin asked, "And for a.....woman?!" He spat, he was now advancing towards Regina.

  Before anyone could react, Victoria jumped up from the booth and stood in front of where Regina was sitting, "I think you should leave." She said to him in a growl. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

  "And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" Robin yelled, more slurred than anything, slightly swaying on his feet.

  Victoria reached out her hands and grabbed the sides of his head and looked into his eyes, "Robin Hood. You are going to leave here and sleep this off. In the morning you will call Regina and apologize fo your behavior, then you're going to take care if that son of yours. Do you understand me?"

  Robin, seemingly in a trance, could only nod his head numbly. Then he turned and walked out of the diner.

  Victoria went and sat back down where she was before, lazily sprawled across the booth.

  "That's new." Skai said, looking at her daughter.

  "I know, this is the first time I'm using it......on purpose." Victoria said proudly, all while smiling brightly.

  "And the name of this new....ability?" Regina asked.

  "I call it Glamouring." Victoria said smirking. 

  Skai started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Regina asked.

  "There was this show that we used to watch. So the "vampires" in the show could do a hypnosis of sourts, like what she just did, and called it glamouring. She was so in love with the show, especially a very....special Vampire." Skai answered, with a smirk still on her face.

  "She was so hot." Vic mumbled absent-mindedly, as she stared at her phone screen.

  "But, I still don't understand why that's so funny." Regina saud, confusion still written all over her face.

  "Well this certain Vampire that she fell in love with, looks an awful like Maleficent."

  Regina's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows arched up to her hairline. 

  "Wait a minute!" Ema exclaimed, "So we're just going to skim over what she just did to Robin?"

  "Well what would you like to know Emma?" Victoria asked sweetly, even going to the length to putting down her phone and looking at the woman to whom she spoke.

  "How do you know my name?" The blonde asked, narrowing her eyes at the young girl.

  "You don't remember me?" Vic faux pouted.

  "Should I?" Emma asked, suspicion written on her face.

  "We spent so much time together in the foster system, you should remember me."


	9. Chapter 8: Suprises

"Holy Shit"  Emma and Henry say.

  "Emma""Henry" Both Regina and Snow respectfully scold their children.

  "Wait, but you just said that you were adopted, and didn't you come over from the Enchanted Forest? I'm confused." Henry said, his brow crinkling, as a frown appeared on his face.

  "I had a shitty Mother, so what." Vic said as she stared at her phone.

  "I was not a shitty mother, I just wanted you to realize what you had and to be grateful for it." Skai said.

  "I spent periods at a time in the foster system whenever my mother decided to teach me a 'lesson'. She would put me in the car as I slept, then when I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room with kids all around." Victoria said shrugging, as if it wasn't a big deal.

  "You're an asshole." Regina said staring at Skai. "Why would you do that to her?"

  "I just told you why. Whenever she was acting like a brat, that was her treatment. It worked after a few times." Skai said.

"All together I spent about three, maybe four years in the system. Most of the time I was with Emma. Fate is a bitch." Vic said as she finally locked her phone and put it in her pocket.

  "And you don't hold any resentment towards your mother?" Henry asked.

  Victoria smiled sadly, "She was doing what she thought was best for me at the time. That's all parenting really is."

  "See the kids fine, next topic please." Skai said.

  "How come I don't remember you, and you're obviously a lot younger." Emma asked.

  "We have the same amount of years, but at the age of 19, that was when I had reached maturity and since then I have stayed the same, becoming immortal." Vic answered, "As for why you don't remember me, well we were pretty young when we met. We first met at 7 and were inseparable until I left 4 months later. We met again at 9, and we're close until I left 10 months later, I came back at 11 but that was during one of your times in a potential house, before they sent you back, I left shortly after your return. We met again at 13 and we're friends until I left a year later, then when I came back at 15 and 17 you had run away already so I was all alone. You know same sob story over and over, blah blah snore." She responded nonchalantly. "Where is the waitress with our food?" 

  Emma came and set next to Vic after she moved her feet off of the booth. "How many years have you stayed in the foster system at a time?" She asked.

  "A year and a half, maybe two." Vic shrugged, "After that last time at 17 some of my magical abilities started to appear. Couldn't have people asking why I sneezed bubbles could we?"

  "There's no magic in this world though..." Emma looked to Regina "right?"

  "There is magic everywhere." Skai and Vic replied almost immediately. 

  "Now that I think about it...." Emma started, "You do look familiar."

  Vic's lip quirked as the beginning of a smile appeared on her face.

  "So you knew Emma when she was younger?" Snow asked in awe.

  Both Regina and Vic rolled their eyes, "Yes." Victoria responded, exasperation evident in her voice.

  Snow didn't pick up on it, "Well what was she like? How did she look? How did she talk? How-"

  "Ok ok I get it." Victoria responded, "Emma was... Emma. So full of hope and love to give to the world. But, after the first few times that she was brought back after families 'changed their mind' her eyes weren't as bright and vibrant as they once were. She lost her hope, and was sheltered. She carried her self differently than the other children. They all still had hope that they would be adopted or even that their biological parents would come back for them, but not Emma. She carried her self like she knew that she wasn't going to get adopted and that she couldn't wait to be on her own. She was very observative. Some of the homes that she were in were...abusive to say the least. She saw everything. She was a kind spirit and very intelligent. Like I said, she was Emma."

  By the end of her story, Snow had tears in her eyes and Charming was rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back, trying to comfort her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charming Swan Residence:

  Emma, Henry, Snow, and Charming walked into their tiny cramped apartment trying to deal with what just happened.

  Henry ran upstairs as Emma went and flopped on the couch. 

  "That was..........interesting." Charming said

  "To say the least." Snow mumbles as she walked to the kitchen to make herslef some Tea.

  "Did you know about their child?" Charming asked.

  "No, but you remember when the curse came, she was by herself, I would have thought that Skai would have gone with her." Snow said.

  "Their daughter is........I don't even know." Snow's husband said rubbing the back of his neck.

  "Did you see what she did to Robin? I have never heard of any magic that could do that." Snow said.

  All this time Emma was listening to what they were saying, and the idea of Regina with a wife and another child was just too much for, so with that thought she rose from the couch saying, "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air," as she walked to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an Annocment. I am starting to make necklaces and most are fairy tales but if you want things then I'll add some special things like zodiac signs and special charms. The basic necklace is a bottle of "fairy dust" and a couple of charms from whatever person you choose from OUAT and I'll even do OUAT in Wonderland. I'm setting up a PayPal account so DM me on instagram @yinyangswanmills what you'd like, it starts at a cost of $15 and it's a dollar each extra charm.


End file.
